1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing method for processing a substrate by using an organic solvent. Examples of substrates to be processed include semiconductor wafers, substrates for liquid crystal displays, substrates for plasma displays, substrates for FEDs (Field Emission Displays), substrates for optical disks, substrates for magnetic disks, substrates for magneto-optical disks, substrates for photomasks, ceramic substrates, substrates for solar cells, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
In a manufacturing process for a semiconductor device or a liquid crystal display, a cleaning processing of supplying a cleaning liquid to a major surface of substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer or a glass substrate for liquid crystal display panel, etc., to clean the major surface of the substrate with the cleaning liquid is performed. For example, a substrate processing apparatus of a single substrate processing type that processes a substrate at a time includes a spin chuck that rotates the substrate while holding the substrate substantially horizontally by means of a plurality of chuck pins and a nozzle arranged to supply a cleaning liquid to a major surface of the substrate rotated by the spin chuck.
In the arrangement of US Patent Application No. 2003/178047 A1, a spouting nozzle that spouts minute liquid droplets of the cleaning liquid is used as the nozzle instead of a straight nozzle that discharges a continuous stream. Also, isopropyl alcohol (IPA) is used as the cleaning liquid. That is, with the arrangement of US Patent Application No. 2003/178047 A1, minute liquid droplets of IPA that are spouted from the spouting nozzle are supplied to the major surface of the substrate and the major surface is cleaned thereby.